


Glitch

by maddsaa



Category: Fight Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fight Club - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, i can't really explain myself, i just needed a vehicle in which to justify writing in Chuck Palahniuk's style, or lack thereof, please enjoy, this is the result of my efforts, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddsaa/pseuds/maddsaa
Summary: Tyler's decided to pay the Narrator an intimate little visit. He brings with him a peace offering - a truce; an attempt to bring the Narrator back onto his side. What does the Narrator decide?(Interactions set after the events in the movie // Oneshot)
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 22





	Glitch

Tyler mumbles something about promising not to hurt me but I don't listen. I'm too busy brushing my teeth by the kitchen sink.

He perches his chin on my shoulder like some high school sweetheart waiting for a kiss. It's almost cute.

"Well?" He says.

Can you move your head. I have to rinse my mouth.

Tyler rolls his eyes but backs off. From the mirror I see him assess the kitchen. I swish some water in my mouth before I spit it out.

"What is it about IKEA that you like so much?" Tyler asks.

Can't afford much else these days. How are you still alive?

"Cutting that foreplay short, are we?" Tyler smirks."There was a glitch in your plan, baby. Now here I am."

That doesn't make any sense, I say.

"You know what else doesn't make sense? How well you're taking this."

How'd you rather I take this?

Tyler raises an eyebrow and smiles.

I know what he's thinking, but I don't ask.

Well? I say.

"I'm used to seeing you be a bitch. Now you're all cold and shit," he smirks. "It's kinda boring. But whatever, I still dig it."

I'm glad, I say. Truly, I am. If there's one thing I learned from Tyler Durden is that he can use anything against you. Don't give him anything to work with.

He takes two steps towards me. I take two steps back. I keep it casual. I don't want him to think I'm doing it on purpose.

Why are you here?

"I already told you."

No, not that. Why are you here in my apartment?

Two more steps towards me. Two steps back. I bump into a wall.

Tyler clicks his tongue. "Now we're asking the important questions. I like it." He grabs my shoulders. "I want to make a peaceful and honest proposition."

You're genetically incapable of both those things, I say.

He grins.

I'm very aware Tyler's fingers pressed onto my skin to keep me in place, but he did promise he wouldn't hurt me. He's fucking good at keeping promises.

"All that time spent floating in limbo between life and death, I was one with everything -and I mean everything. And because of that, I was shown so many truths. I know every single thing there is to know about the world: the cure to cancer, the solution to world hunger... Name it, I've fucking got it. And I'm going to die with this information, unless you share it with the world."

Not interested. You're recycling Project Mayhem and turning it into Project Peace and Love. Same god complex, different packaging. Get out of my house.

Tyler doesn't bat an eyelash. "You'd be a hero. Don't you want that?"

Frankly, I just want some coffee. Maybe a donut. What I don't want is you messing around my life while I'm asleep. In fact, why are we even having this conversation? Just go do your mind-swapping shit. It's not like you ever needed my permission.

Tyler shrugs. "I can't."

The answer catches me off guard. What do you mean?

"Your attempted suicide severed this "link" we had. I can't access your body like before. Ironically of all things I learned, how to fix our connection was not one of them. When you go to sleep, so do I. No more switching. Right now, all I am, is an imaginary friend with a lot of fucking valuable information."

You can shove that valuable information up your ass. I'm still not interested in doing anything with you ever again.

"Think about it," Tyler says. His hand moves from my shoulders to cup my face. He's gentle, but I can sense he's getting impatient. "I can't take over. All I will do is guide you. You could really, truly help people."

His thumb traces my bottom lip.

"And I could find a way to get you a nice apartment. No bombs involved."

Tyler's words sink in. I don't give a shit about saving people, but I would like a better apartment.

I am Jack's unflinching poker face.

What's the catch, I ask.

Tyler smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. "There isn't one. This is altruism in its purest form."

Fuck you, I say. It's half-assed. To be honest, I'm a little too interested in his proposition to be angry. If anything, I'm angry at myself because I'm considering this at all.

He frowns and for a second I'm convinced he's going to punch me in the face.

Instead, he leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll let you sleep on it," he said. "I have faith you'll come around. I really think we can do some good here."

Tyler pulls away and when I blink, he's gone.

I rest my hand on my cheek. It feels warm.

I am Jack's Clenching Jaw.

I need coffee and a fucking donut, right now, or God help me, I might actually team up with Tyler to save the fucking world.


End file.
